<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parabatai by madrose_writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637599">Parabatai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrose_writing/pseuds/madrose_writing'>madrose_writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flatmate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrose_writing/pseuds/madrose_writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and Draco have been best friends since as long as they can remember. No matter what paths life has taken them on, they are always there for one another. Even falling in love with the same girl has only strengthened their friendship. As a triad, their relationship enters a zone they never accounted for, but as with everything else, they welcome the challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Flatmate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parabatai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all!  This is a oneshot/excerpt/bonus chapter that falls between Chapter 19/20 of The Flatmate.</p><p>Parabatai is from The Mortal Instruments. It is a term given to those that are fortunate enough to find a partner to fight alongside them for life and take an oath that strengthens them as friends and makes them harder to tear apart.</p><p>I am on TikTok as madrose_writing so if you plan on sharing my content in any way, PLEASE TAG ME!</p><p>*currently I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION to have this or any of my fics bound.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Parabatai</strong>
      </p>
      <p>After seeing Hermione off for her week away; a tradition that no matter how much she explained, neither men would understand, they both headed off to work for the day. It was as the day was coming to a close that Theo got a text from Draco, telling him to meet him somewhere after work and that Blaise would be joining them.</p>
      <p>It was sort of a relief, knowing that there would be someone else with them and that they weren't going home right away. Not that he and Draco hadn't discussed what they were and weren't ready for, but he hadn't gotten much work done because all day he had been thinking about what would have happened on that couch had Hermione not come home when she did.</p>
      <p>Since she had broached that topic, Theo had been forced to deal with a bunch of feelings he had buried deep long ago. When they were children, he always thought of Draco as a brother and he knew then that the love he had for him would always be there. It wasn't until they grew older that that love turned to something else, but fear of losing the friendship they had developed wasn't something he wanted, so he never acted on anything.</p>
      <p>But the way Draco had responded when he brought up Hermione's request had sparked that sense of longing again. The way curiosity had flickered beneath his grey eyes and his lips curved upwards in acceptance made Theo's heart skip a beat. It wouldn't do any good to wonder if that was how Draco would have reacted had he approached him prior to Hermione. With the relationship between the three of them working rather well, he was getting the best of both worlds; everything he ever wanted and then some.</p>
      <p>But just like it was at the start of every new aspect of a relationship, the thought of being home alone with Draco brought out just as many nerves as it did rushes of excitement. Perhaps it would do them both good to blow off some steam with Blaise before heading home for the evening. The only way to find that out was to go and having wasted enough time contemplating, Theo took his leave of the office for the weekend.</p>
      <p>The bar wasn't far from his office and he figured that if Blaise was joining them, either he and Draco had had business together earlier that day or Draco was experiencing some of the same nerves and thoughts he was and had invited their other friend along on purpose. He found the two of them at one of the high tops towards the left of the bar with a longneck already waiting for him. Blaise and Draco both tipped their own beers to him in greeting as he slid into his seat and began chasing away his nerves.</p>
      <p>"Draco was telling me you have a dame-free week ahead of you," Blaise said with a sly smile.</p>
      <p>"Just like old times," he said, smirking right back at him.</p>
      <p>"Not <em>just </em>like old times," Draco corrected. "Our neighbors won't be throwing ragers at all hours of the night trying to tempt us."</p>
      <p>Theo couldn't help but laugh. "Touché. Guess we'll have to settle for nice and quiet." The way Draco's smirk turned suggestive, he cleared his throat and looked away. "How are things with you, Blaise?"</p>
      <p>He didn't miss the way his friend's overall demeanor brightened considerably. "Actually, I met someone recently on my last trip to Tuscany to check on the vineyard. Her name's Francesca."</p>
      <p>Theo and Draco smiled at the way he said the girl's name and spent a fair bit of time listening to him talk about her before the conversation veered to other things and eventually the night came to a close.</p>
      <p>Theo had purposefully kept his drinking to a minimum, knowing full well that he was going to have to drive him and Draco home. It helped him notice that Draco also seemed to be pacing himself. He was just glad that the conversation didn't feel forced on the way home and when there was silence, it wasn't awkward. As they stepped inside the flat, Theo checked his phone and sighed.</p>
      <p>"I keep hoping she'll call or text us too," Draco said, clasping a hand on his shoulder.</p>
      <p>Theo groaned as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and raked a hand through his hair. "We're pathetic."</p>
      <p>Draco snorted a laugh and made his way to the bedroom they used to share before they had practically moved into Hermione's. It was still where they kept their clothes and personal stuff. He couldn't wait until the day they had a place where they could all share one large master suite. The thought alone made him pause; would they be doing this forever? What if he and Draco took this next step and it ruined things? What if-</p>
      <p>He shook his head to clear the doubts and sighed. It was easy to see why she had been so terrified and full of questions in the beginning. He had never really understood until that moment. Loosening his tie, he waited for Draco to come out in his lounging pants and a plain brown tee before Theo went to change as well. Dressed down, he met Draco in the living room and plopped down on the couch next to him.</p>
      <p>"What do you think she and the other girls are doing right now?" Draco asked.</p>
      <p>"It <em>is </em>a bachelorette party. Knowing Ginny, there's probably strippers," Theo replied, earning an uncharacteristic silence from his friend. He turned his head towards Draco and felt the smirk on his lips. "Are you jealous?"</p>
      <p>He snapped his attention to Theo and narrowed his eyes. "Jealous of some random stranger flaunting his junk in our girlfriend's face? Absolutely."</p>
      <p>Theo couldn't help but roar with laughter. "Of all the women that might go to a strip club, I think it's safe to assume Hermione's the most uncomfortable."</p>
      <p>"Still," he said, his voice weak as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes.</p>
      <p>There was a moment of silence between them, one that Theo broke first. "What do you think we'd be doing right now if she were home?"</p>
      <p>"I would like to think we'd all be naked and getting her off for at least the third time by now," Draco said without missing a beat; eyes still closed and a grin on his face. Slowly, one eye opened, then two as he narrowed them slightly at Theo. "Was that your way of putting me in the right frame of mind to discuss us?"</p>
      <p>Theo felt his face heat up just a little and his shoulders jerked in the effort to maintain his aloofness. "I just-"</p>
      <p>"Take off your pants."</p>
      <p>His mouth was still open from being in the middle of a sentence and he was so stunned, he thought he misunderstood. "What?"</p>
      <p>Draco smirked as he sat forward, wiping his palms on his knees. "You and Granger seem to like it when I take charge."</p>
      <p>Theo cleared his throat and felt more heat on his face. It was true; he and Hermione both enjoyed Draco pulling the strings. She liked it when he gave orders too, but there was something about the way Draco did it that always got to him too. "True."</p>
      <p>"Then what are you waiting for?"</p>
      <p>Theo bit his tongue on a retort as he slowly moved his hands to his hips and slowly began to tug down the waistband of his lounging pants, taking the boxers too. He shimmied out of them and watched as Draco slid off the couch, eyes studying Theo's cock as it slowly began to come alive with anticipation. He looked up and smiled when their gazes locked.</p>
      <p>"We talked about this, yeah? We're doing this because we're curious, not just because Granger thinks it's hot."</p>
      <p>Theo swallowed hard and nodded his head. "That about sums it up."</p>
      <p>Draco held his gaze as he sank to his knees in front of Theo, wedging himself between his knees. As he lowered his attention to his cock, now standing proud and weeping as it twitched, Theo's fingers dug into the cushion of the couch and held his breath. He hissed softly as Draco's hand wrapped around his shaft and gave a few strokes to test the waters. He then gave Theo another glance as if to ask for permission and then leaned in, his tongue flattening against the main vain of his cock and licking up until he swirled it around the tip.</p>
      <p>Theo groaned, his eyes closing at the way the action sent waves of pleasure through his entire body. He wasn't sure why he thought Draco wasn't going to take a moment to let it all sink in; it wasn't how he approached anything else. But Theo's entire body bowed off the couch as Draco's lips wrapped around his cock and when he looked down, his cock had disappeared into his mouth.</p>
      <p>"Fuck."</p>
      <p>Draco hummed around him, sending more waves through his body. As his head began to bob up and down, working in tandem with his hand, Theo wondered if he was just naturally good at everything or if he had done this before and had just never said anything. But the more Draco moved, the less Theo found that he cared. The only thing he was able to concentrate on was the way Draco's mouth felt wrapped around him; the way his tongue moved to make his mind foggy. If he kept this pace up, Theo was going to come in no time at all.</p>
      <p>Of their own volition, his hips bucked, pushing him farther down Draco's throat and his hand stole down to wrap around soft platinum tresses. Both actions seemed to spur Draco to amp things up rather than deter him at all. His lips parted to speak, to warn him that he was about to burst, but all that came out was a groan. Another moment later, he tightened his grip and yanked Draco forward, thrusting up to bury himself deep as his cock twitched and pulsed, emptying himself down Draco's throat.</p>
      <p>When the last bit of his energy was effectively swallowed, he let go of his hair and sagged back into the couch. Draco lifted off of him and sat back against the coffee table, wiping at his mouth and studying him as he sat there panting.</p>
      <p>"Sorry," he muttered.</p>
      <p>"Don't be," Draco said, wiping a dribble of his release from the corner of his mouth and licking it from his thumb. "The goal was to get you off," he added, smirking at him.</p>
      <p>"Mission accomplished."</p>
      <p>They both laughed as Draco came to sit beside him, this time leaving no gap between the two of them. "Was it that much different?"</p>
      <p>Theo shook his head as he tried to clear the fog of his mind. He wasn't even the least bit concerned that his cock was still exposed and twitching as they spoke about what just happened. "Your hands are bigger; stronger, but in a good way. You had some different techniques, but in the end, you were wet and warm and honestly, that's really the only requirements." He turned his head and lifted a brow. "You sure you haven't done that before?"</p>
      <p>"No, just watching Granger go down on you as much as she does paid off." He smirked and nudged Theo's shoulder with his. "And because I know you're drying to ask; it wasn't as weird as I thought. In fact, I wouldn't mind doing it again."</p>
      <p>"Just imagine how soaked her knickers will be if she comes home to us doing that," Theo laughed. "Look how wet she was just from seeing us kiss."</p>
      <p>"Which reminds me," Draco said before adjusting himself so he could cup Theo's face and pull it to his. Their mouths met with a clash and continued to move as a torrent of lips and tongue until the need for air broke them apart. "I should have done that first."</p>
      <p>Theo smiled as he pulled back, his eyes shutting for a moment. His lips parted to say something, but then clamped shut and he shook his head.</p>
      <p>Draco surprised him by reaching down and taking his hand in his and squeezing it lightly. "You know the three of us are in this together right? All in. You can say whatever you want to me and I'm never going to judge you or make fun of you for it." He paused for a second and smiled at Theo. "Even if we weren't in this triad thing with Hermione."</p>
      <p>He knew that, but what he wanted to say bordered on the things he never would have said had Hermione not been a factor. With a deep breath, he said, "I like kissing you." He swallowed hard and sat up a little straighter. "I want to us to be more than friends, Draco. I want us to be there for one another like we are for Hermione."</p>
      <p>Draco's smile was soft as leaned over and kissed Theo briefly on the lips. "I want that too."</p>
      <p>It was Theo's turn to smirk as he pulled his hand from Draco's. "Good. Now you take off your pants."</p>
      <p>Draco chuckled, but put himself in the same state of undress as Theo. "You can take charge of Hermione, but we both know you'll never top me."</p>
      <p>"So you're saying you don't want my cock in your ass at some point?"</p>
      <p>Theo was delighted at the little shiver his words caused, his eyes drawing down to his pale hardened length already throbbing with need. "Not as much as you want mine," Draco replied with a wicked smirk topped off with a wink.</p>
      <p>Theo didn't reply as he got off the couch and settled into position in front of Draco. He thought about what he had said earlier, about having watched Hermione do this often enough that he had picked up some tips and tricks unknowingly. Not wanting to take too much time analyzing his first move, he wrapped his hand around Draco and swiped his thumb along the underside of the head. He collected the moisture that had already collected over the head and then down the shaft, allowing his hand to move easier.</p>
      <p>Draco moaned and shut his eyes, making Theo proud of himself for having been behind it. The sounds spurring him forward, he leaned in and swirled his tongue around the tip a few times, taking in the unique blend of salt and masculinity that was Draco. He gently pulled downward on his shaft and then flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth on the underside of the tip. A slew of curses fell from Draco's lips as his hand came up to sink into Theo's waves.</p>
      <p>"You need to teach Granger that trick."</p>
      <p>Theo laughed and then did it again. "I plan to," he said a moment before his lips closed over the tip and he lowered his mouth down until he had taken all that he could. Receiving head from either gender might have minor differences, but giving it was a whole other story. It wasn't bad, but he could understand why some girls didn't like this. His mouth was <em>full</em> and it took a bit of effort to breathe through his nose, keep his jaw unhinged without hurting, and not trigger his gag reflex.</p>
      <p>But it was worth it just to hear Draco moaning above him; to feel his grip tightening in his hair. It was all about pleasure and trust, something the two of them had never combined together for each other. Now that they were, he felt the strength of their friendship becoming something that wouldn't easily be broken. It was as if a part of him had come to life; something he hadn't even known he was missing before, but now that he had it, he had no plans of letting it go.</p>
      <p>Something that Draco hadn't done to him, but Theo had seen and experienced Hermione do to the both of them, was fondle their sacs. He could tell Draco was on the edge of his release and he knew adding this would tip him over. Gently, he brought his hand up and cupped him, the action making Draco thrust deep into his mouth and whisper his name in a salacious melody. Theo hummed around him and began to massage, keeping up his ministrations until Draco's body seized and hot spurts of his release filled his mouth. The sensation was odd and startled him at first, but he swallowed every last drop, only pulling back once he was sure Draco had nothing left to give.</p>
      <p>Instead of staying on the floor, Theo was quick to return to the couch only to find that Draco was even faster at pulling him in for a kiss. He wasn't sure how he had gotten such a great lung capacity, but by the time they broke apart, he was panting harder than ever before. They just sat there, staring up at the ceiling side-by-side as they caught their breath.</p>
      <p>Instead of putting his pants back on, Theo discarded his shirt and balled the garments up in his arms before heading to the bathroom. He dropped them into a pile on the floor just by the door and cleaned himself up. Draco was there, doing the same and before they knew it, they were pulling each other close and snogging each other senseless. But even with all the passion between them, it never escalated from kissing and heavy petting that night after finding themselves wrapped up in one another on the bed.</p>
      <p>Instead, they simply explored their newfound affinity for wanting to touch and be touched by one another. And at some point, they drifted off to sleep while still holding each other. In the morning when they woke, their gazes met and they both gave each other that longing look. As nice as it was to have finally found each other, it definitely didn't feel right without Hermione there to complete them.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"This is my first time," Theo admitted, watching Draco fish for the lube out of the bottom drawer of the nightstand.</p>
      <p>"No shit, sherlock."</p>
      <p>Theo rolled his eyes. "Not with another bloke, Draco; with anal in general."</p>
      <p>Draco's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he stared at Theo. "Really?"</p>
      <p>He nodded. "Closest I've gotten is watching Hermione let you do it to her."</p>
      <p>Draco set the bottle on the bed and shucked his clothes, finally evening the playing field since Theo was already naked from their earlier round of foreplay. Draco had simply redressed to answer the door to one of their neighbors asking to borrow something. "Lack of interest, or…?"</p>
      <p>"No, I'm definitely interested," he replied, almost a fraction too quickly. "Just haven't really thought about it. I want to, I just get too distracted."</p>
      <p>Draco snickered and nodded as he knelt on the bed, facing Theo. "Good pussy is quite the distraction," he quipped. "It's the taboo that makes it seem like it's some holy grail. Not to say that it doesn't feel amazing in its own right, but it does lack some of the benefits of a cunt."</p>
      <p>"The ability to stay wet?" Theo ventured a guess.</p>
      <p>Draco gave a short nod. "It's fun to switch it up a bit, but it's not my go-to."</p>
      <p>Theo laughed at that. "I would be more inclined to believe that if you hadn't spent the majority of your relationship with Hermione trying to tap hers."</p>
      <p>"Touché," he replied. "Though with her it's more about knowing there isn't a part of her that hasn't had a part of me. Trust me," he said with a smirk. "Once you experience it, you'll understand exactly what I'm talking about."</p>
      <p>"Challenge accepted."</p>
      <p>Draco inclined his head and reached for the lube and holding it out between them. "Am I bending over first or are you?"</p>
      <p>It was that tone of dominance that had Theo volunteering. Without a word, he surged forward and pressed his lips to Draco's. After a searing kiss, he turned around as assumed the position he had seen Hermione take more times than he could count. It was awkward at first, but Draco's hand was on his cock before he could second guess himself, pumping steadily until his mind was blissfully numb and his body relaxed.</p>
      <p>Distantly, he heard the cap of the lube snapping open, but it didn't make him jump. Not even when Draco's hand pulled away only to come back with a healthy amount of the lube on his fingers. The gentle touch of his fingers against the pucker of his opening reminded of him of how he was with Hermione and it helped keep him calm.</p>
      <p>"I'll go slow, but you have to tell me to stop if you need me to," Draco said as he moved himself into position.</p>
      <p>Theo nodded, his cheek gliding over the pillow. He inhaled slowly as Draco's cock nudged against his opening and after making sure everything was sufficiently prepared, he pushed forward. He forced himself to continue breathing, thinking back to the day he had coached Hermione through this. And it wasn't as if they hadn't been warming up to this for the last few days. Every night when they got home they initiated intimacy. Aside from their first night together, they had been working up to this point one finger at a time.</p>
      <p>There was a sharp sting as the head breached the barrier, making him hiss as his body stretched. Draco stilled immediately, the hand on Theo's hip squeezing with concern. "Good?" he asked, a distinct tightness to his voice.</p>
      <p>He nodded, but the only sounds that came out were groans. But Draco was patient and waited until Theo gave the signal to continue. As he inched his way in until there was nothing left to take, Theo wondered if this was what Hermione felt each time she was the one being penetrated. He was sure he would never feel anything like it again, no matter how many times they did this. Especially when Draco started to pull out only to sink back in.</p>
      <p>And before he knew it, Draco's precision was gone. He was still careful not to hurt Theo, but the need for release; both to give and to receive had taken over. Theo understood because he felt it too. His own cock was dripping as Draco hit something he didn't even know existed. There was still a bit of pain, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure; something that only intensified as Draco shifted his position and leaned in to wrap his hand around his cock.</p>
      <p>They were both groaning fiercely and before they knew it, they were coming at the same time. Theo's vision nearly blackened as Draco's release filled him up while his own made a right mess of the bedding beneath him. After what felt like an eternity to come back down to reality, they detached themselves from one another and collapsed onto the bed, avoiding the wet spot.</p>
      <p>"That was…" Draco started.</p>
      <p>"Something else," Theo finished. He could feel the aftermath of their coupling sliding out of him and he shifted to see if it could be stopped. When it couldn't he got up despite the protest of his shaking legs and cleaned himself up, bringing another towel back for Draco.</p>
      <p>"To be honest, it wasn't all that different," he said as he cleaned himself up. "You're not as soft as Hermione, but you were just as tight."</p>
      <p>"Thank you?" Theo replied with a chuckle. "I imagine you'll feel the same, though I think I've only deflowered one virgin in my life."</p>
      <p>"Well, I hate to tell you that number will forever remain unchanged," Draco said with a grin as he tossed the towel to the floor. "My ass is no virgin."</p>
      <p>"I thought you've never been with a bloke before?"</p>
      <p>"I haven't," he said. "But I have been pegged a time or two by a woman. I'm not normally one to sub, but a woman who wants to take charge of me isn't something I'm going to pass up either."</p>
      <p>"Who?" Theo asked, racking his brain trying to pinpoint which girl; a feat considering Draco's penchant for one-nighters and not always knowing their names.</p>
      <p>"Fuck if I know," he replied, turning over on his side as Theo yawned. "Want to call it a night for tonight?"</p>
      <p>"Apparently. Now I get why Hermione's always dozing off right away."</p>
      <p>"My ass will be all yours tomorrow," Draco replied with a laugh as they moved to turn down the bedding, stripping off the top layer and tossing it towards the hamper to be washed. And as they had done all the nights prior, they sought the comfort of each other's arms and dozed off in a state of bliss.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>True to his word, the following night, Draco was the one turning over on all fours, his ass in the air for the taking. This time, they had brought a towel to put down over the bedding so they didn't make the pile of laundry any larger than it had to be. As it was, Theo gave Draco a few good pumps before reaching for the lube, his cock still slippery with saliva from Theo having primed him with his mouth before.</p>
      <p>The lube was cool to the touch and he tried his best to warm it up with his fingers before applying it to Draco's skin. He gave a satisfied sigh at Theo's touch. He toyed with him for a bit, stretching him out and enjoying the sounds that Draco made. When he had himself nice and worked up, he got into position and pushed forward as slowly as he possibly could.</p>
      <p>He had been right by saying this was a much tighter fit than Theo would be used to. It was almost too tight; as if Draco's body was threatening to squeeze the life out of him. If he wasn't careful or even breathed wrong, he was going to come. And as he slid fully into place, he imagined doing this with Hermione and let out a groan of pleasure himself.</p>
      <p>He kept his hands on Draco's hips once he fell into a steady rhythm of rocking back and forth. He kept his pace slow since Draco's body was determined to make him come as quick as possible. But Draco had other ideas. Where Theo had needed Draco to take him nice and slow, wanting to feel every inch of him sliding in and out, Draco wanted him hard and fast. Not only did his grind back against Theo, but the words fell from his lips in a whispered frenzy until Theo grit his teeth and obliged.</p>
      <p>"Fuck," Theo hissed over and over again as his hips snapped rapidly against Draco's backside. He wanted to touch Draco the way he had touched him the day before, but if he tried to move anything other than his hips, someone was going to get hurt. But as he lost himself in the need for release, he heard Draco's grunts and groans mix with his own and before he knew it, they were coming together in one lewd crescendo.</p>
      <p>This time, neither one of them moved for a very long time after they collapsed back onto the bed. "I swear, if you were any tighter, I would have come on the first push," Theo teased.</p>
      <p>Draco chuckled and turned to look at him. "How do you think I felt yesterday? I was just glad I knew what to expect. If I hadn't, I'm sure I would have done the same."</p>
      <p>"Well…" Theo started, gesturing between them. "What did you think?"</p>
      <p>"That I definitely prefer sticking my cock in Granger's cunt, but your ass is a close second."</p>
      <p>Theo nearly chocked on his laughter. "Ditto."</p>
      <p>"But I'm never going to say no to any advancements from either of you, so if you want something, just go for it," Draco said, reaching for his hand. "Like I said the other day, the three of us are in this together and it can only get better if we can all be ourselves."</p>
      <p>"Agreed. Same goes for you too."</p>
      <p>Draco smiled and before they knew it, they were gravitating towards one another. They could take a shower later, right now, the need to wrap themselves up in one another was greater than the need to be clean. So just as they had been doing the past few days, their lips sought one another's and moved in soft, sensual ways until they broke away and settled against the other.</p>
      <p>But for every part of them that felt whole from taking their relationship to this new level, a large part of them still felt like it was missing. But when they closed their eyes, they knew it wouldn't be long before Hermione was there to join them, filling that missing piece of themselves once and for all.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am the worst at replying to comments, but I read every single one that comes my way. Just know that your words have put a smile on my face. Thank you!</p><p>Feel free to join/follow me on FB and TikTok @madrose_writing</p><p>If you're interested in my writing outside of fanfiction, you can signup for my newsletter on madrosewriting.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>